


Back

by thealpacalypse



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, leonie is a huge lesbian, soft vibes, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/pseuds/thealpacalypse
Summary: David and Leonie spend a beautiful afternoon lying in the sun together, talking about their gay feelings.





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, this fic happened because  
> a) i was craving that beautiful David and Leonie friendship where Leonie only ever pretended to like David romantically to hide her feelings for her best friend Sara and  
> b) because Sara posted that beautiful insta story of her and Leonie singing in that abandoned building, and I couldn't stop thinking about how David probably suggested that to Leonie.
> 
> I just love friendship fluff and I hope you folks do too! <3
> 
> PS: quick heads up, there's a few mentions of the previous weeks' drama in there, and a tiny bit of anxiety, but it's not in detail, and the overall vibe of this fic is positive and good. (can you tell how tired I am of the drama? I want adorable, happy gays. <3)

They’re lying in the grass on a Monday afternoon, basking in the sun, eyes closed.

 

“I’m glad you’re back,” Leonie says after a long and comfortable stretch of silence. She sounds so sincere.

 

It makes David smile. “Mhm.” He doesn’t feel like talking about the difficult stuff that’s behind them anymore, they already talked about that on the phone. Right now, he just wants to enjoy this beautiful weather with his friend.

 

“No, I’m really glad,” Leonie repeats. David can hear her sit up, so he opens his eyes, rolls on his side and props his head up on his arm. Leonie smiles at him, huffs, and continues, “I don’t have anyone else I can talk to about Sara.”

 

Now that’s a topic David definitely wants to talk about. “And how’s that going?”

 

Leonie groans. “I swear I’m losing my mind!” She buries her face in her hands and takes a couple of deep breaths. “Most of the time I think she doesn’t have a clue, and she’s so straight anyway, but then suddenly, sometimes, I swear there’s something there! The way she smiles at me, or, I don’t know, sometimes she just does these things I swear no straight girl would ever do! So, every time I’m about to give up and bury my feelings, she just… does something sweet and then I can’t.”

 

“Like what?” David asks.

 

“Hmm.” Leonie shrugs; it makes her look kind of small, and somehow lost. “Like yesterday? I took her to that abandoned building you told me about.”

 

“You did?” It makes David light up, he can’t help it. Abandoned buildings are his current hyperfixation, everything about them makes him happy – but just knowing that the people he cares about enjoy them, too, makes his heart swell.

 

Leonie nods. “It was really pretty. I mean, a bit spooky maybe, but then we found this huge hall with amazing acoustics, and Sara insisted we sing duets together. And they were all love songs.”

 

“Really?” David tries to sound serious because Leonie’s voice is so exasperated, but he can’t help a little smile. The image of these two girls singing love songs in that abandoned place is so sweet, like a scene from a movie. He makes a mental note to keep that in mind – if he ever goes on to become a filmmaker, this is the kind of story he wants to tell.

 

Leonie nods. “One of the songs was by Tegan and Sara.”

 

“Holy shit,” David exhales. “Yeah, no straight girl would ever do that.”

 

“Right?” Again, Leonie groans and hides her face in her hands. “But then she acts like that never happened and asks me if she should go out with Samuel again even though she didn’t really feel a vibe there and UGH. I can’t deal with it anymore.”

 

David sighs and sits up. “I’m sorry, that sucks. I’ve been there before.”

 

“You have?”

 

David nods.

 

“And what did you do?” Leonie asks. She’s ripping grass out of the ground and throwing it at David’s legs like it’s confetti.

 

It makes David feel so fond of her he has to take a second to breathe before he can reply. “Nothing,” he shrugs. “I wallowed in self-pity, and a few months later, I changed schools. I met him at a party recently – you know, the one at Matteo’s place?”

 

“You mean the one where Sara got completely wasted and almost kissed me when I brought her home?”

 

David nods. “Yeah, that one.” The one where Matteo almost kissed him as well. It feels weird now to remember that moment in the kitchen, it feels so long ago. So much has happened. “Anyway, we talked a bit. He told me about his boyfriend.”

 

Leonie’s eyes get big. “So he really is gay?”

 

“Bi, actually.” David shrugs. “And I don’t know, we never really talked about it, but in retrospect I really think there was something between us.”

 

It makes Leonie think. She stays quiet for a whole minute, throwing more grass at his legs. Then, she suddenly stops. “So you’re saying I should talk to Sara.”

 

David considers that. It’s not really what he was trying to say, but then again, yes, talking it out seems like the best option. Not that he’s a good example for talking things through – but at least recently, he feels like he’s getting better at communicating properly. And yes, it’s hard. But it’s also definitely worth it. “Yeah, I think you should.”

 

“Okay. I’m probably gonna die but okay.”

 

Letting out a deep sigh, Leonie lies back down and turns her head to the sky. After a while, she carefully asks, “And what about you? Are you okay?”

 

David’s heart stumbles for a second. He’s reminded of everything that isn’t okay, the pressure, his Abitur, the fear in his chest whenever he thinks of school, the whole mess of the last few weeks, the whole fucking Cistem, – but before he gets the chance to spiral down into anxiety, he suddenly feels Leonie’s hand on his knee.

 

She looks at him, her eyes soft. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

 

David takes a deep, shaky breath. He’s not alone, he reminds himself. He doesn’t have to be alone. “No, it’s fine,” he says, and after another deep breath, “I’m… you know, I’m still a bit wobbly, I guess. Things went to shit, and that was scary, and I was angry and – well, you know. Hurt. I’m better now. And things with Matteo are really good.” He feels his face heat up when he says that, his lungs fill with burning liquid. He’s not used to the happiness yet, the overwhelming wave of emotions that crashes over him whenever he even so much as thinks about Matteo.

 

Leonie smiles at him. “I’m glad you’re doing better.” She turns her head again, facing the sky. Her hand is still resting on his knee; it’s such a simple gesture, but so grounding. It’s nice. David could get used to it.

 

“Yeah,” David says. And then, to remind himself that it’s real, he adds, “I’m happy.”

 

“And I’m happy for you.” Leonie smiles, her eyes closed. “Though I still gotta hate Matteo a little for breaking Sara’s heart, it’s law.”

 

David chuckles. He understands. “Fair.”

 

He lies down next to Leonie again. The sun is beautiful, he’s soaking it up as much as he can; feels like the skies were grey for too long until now. (And isn’t that a ridiculous metaphor for his life, he thinks. Maybe Matteo is right, and he should stop thinking about his life as if it were a movie.)

 

This is simple. This is normal and good, and he’s right here with Leonie, a new friend he made in a place where he wasn’t even looking for friendship. He’s grateful for her, and he’s grateful for Matteo, and for all of Matteo’s friends (even though they’re weird and over the top and – in some cases – very, very straight).

 

He’s thankful for this moment, and for the fact that he doesn’t want to be anywhere else right now. Staying put for once is nice. He can feel himself getting used to it.

 

“Yeah,” he says one more time, “I’m glad I’m back.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! find me on tumblr at [thealpacalypse.tumblr.com](http://thealpacalypse.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat about Druck and about how much Leonie and Sara are in love!!!


End file.
